The invention relates to a system for storing parts such as product packaging parts. The parts are maintained in a plurality of drawers, each being insertable into a housing. Preferably, housing and drawers are made of a strong transparent substantially rigid plastic. This makes it possible to determine at a glance where a needed part is stored.
Housings and drawers form a modular system; that is, they may be interconnected in such a manner that sets of housings and drawers may be superimposed or disposed adjacent to each other without the possibility of the sets separating from each other.
There is considerable prior art concerning modular storage systems. For example, the patent to Tullis et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,974,898, relates to a convertible suitcase which presents a structure that is not very rigid. Boxes may be put on top of each other and may be secured by interlocking members. Also, a lock mechanism may include a latch member, a channel, and bolt.
A patent to Batke, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,287,075, relates to a package and cabinet unit. It consists of a folded cardboard box having upwardly extending slots and fold-out tabs to fit into the slots; this will provide a self-indexing structure to lock adjacent boxes.
The U.S. Pat. No. to Swain, 4,140,355, relates to an undercounter support including two-story guide means for a drawer.
A clip member is disclosed by the Ginsberg U.S. Pat. No. 3,680,177. A movable guide is provided along the side wall of a drawer or the like for supporting a divider. The guide is vertical and may be secured to selected places in the side walls of the drawer. A display device is disclosed by Sly, Sr., U.S. Pat. No. 3,554,625. The display device is intended for coins and the like and consists of a board having shallow circular depressions for inserting the coins. The coins may be kept between transparent sheets.
The Runko U.S. Pat. No. 2,245,415 discloses a coin drawer forming part of a cash register. The coins paid by a customer may be put into the suitable circular depression and held there until the drawer is closed to release the coins by a certain mechanism. The French patent to Lalande, et al., 1,125,609 relates to a drawer having an opening in its front wall for the purpose of displaying a suitable label or marking.
A sectional cabinet structure is disclosed by Hake, U.S. Pat. No. 2,482,174. It discloses an interlocking mechanism for cabinet structures which includes suitable holes or apertures and snap fasteners for fastening adjacent cabinets to each other by utilizing the snap fasteners and their sockets. The Canadian Pat. No. to Fellowes, 578,675, also relates to storage containers having strap means for securing the containers to each other. A shelf-supported drawer is disclosed by McDonnell U.S. Pat. No. 3,712,696. It includes mounting means for securing a drawer to a shelf or bench, including a bracket or clip. A similar clip mechanism is disclosed in a U.S. Pat. No. to Pastore, 4,132,380.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a storage system for product packaging parts which may easily and inexpensively be manufactured from a clear plastic.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a system where sets, each consisting of a drawer and a housing, may be arranged on top of each other or adjacent to each other without the possibility of the sets separating laterally, vertically or sideways.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such a system where the drawers may be inserted each into its housing in either an upper position or in a lower position to accommodate larger parts.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a removable cover so that when the drawer is in its lower position parts are prevented from falling out of the drawer.